


(auto)destrucción controlada

by bitehard



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Second Person, Post-Finale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitehard/pseuds/bitehard
Summary: Esa es tu única salvación, la única para Madi. Y, realmente, la única para Flint.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



> Esto tiene spoilers de la finale así que cuidado <3 
> 
> Escrito originalmente en el meme de [retoaleatorio de música](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/6786.html?thread=356226#t356226).

Flint te mira y te preguntas cómo es que antes no sabías leerle. Está todo ahí escrito, en el labio que tiembla de rabia, en la mirada fija como una maldita bala a tu estómago, en las arrugas a los lados de los ojos, los puños que aprietan hasta dejar medias lunas blancas en sus manos.

Hubo un tiempo en el que te hubiera gustado verlo tan claro, hace semanas o meses, antes de Madi, antes de la guerra, antes de un miedo más grande que tú mismo. Te hubiera gustado poder decir, ah, es esto, y haber roto la tensión inaguantable entre vosotros a la vez que le abrías la boca con la lengua, las piernas con la rodilla, el alma con las manos.

Quizá lo supiste por un momento delante de la hoguera pero sus ojos decían Thomas entonces, no tu nombre. En realidad, siempre dicen Thomas por debajo, más allá de la rabia. Ese momento es la base sobre lo que se asienta todo en Flint, capas de odio y rencor y todo lo malo que le ha ido dando la vida añadido a lo que se ha puesto él mismo. Las muertes y la locura y la violencia y el dolor.

Te das cuenta de que recuerdas cada una de las sonrisas que te ha dedicado porque parecían un milagro, parecía otra persona de otra vida y de otro mundo.

No te olvidas de que Thomas es la llave de todo, no tú. No lo hubieras sido antes ni lo eres ahora.

Es mejor no haberlo sabido, porque quién sabe cómo hubieras acabado entonces. Algo te dice que no hubieras parado esa guerra. Algo te dice que tú no tienes ni has tenido el poder de deshacerle como la sola idea de Thomas lo hace. Sientes un placer entre masoquista y sádico al decir su nombre, pero no sigues la frase porque estás ocupado mirándole. Sus ojos se entrecierran al oírte, y casi puedes jurar que ves cómo le late el corazón más fuerte.

Si en ese momento el cielo se oscureciese y retumbasen los truenos no te sorprendería. Casi lo esperas. Puedes sentir la electricidad levantándose en la humedad que te rodea. Le miras durante largos segundos y no le concedes la privacidad que deberías, quieres ver el abanico de emociones que pasa por su cara y sobre todo quieres ver cuándo llega a la esperanza.

Esa es tu única salvación, la única para Madi. Y, realmente, la única para Flint.

Repites su nombre y esta vez sí que terminas. Antes de hacerlo ya te das cuenta de que a pesar de todo te va a doler. Una parte de ti se ha quedado atada para siempre a Flint, como colores que se mezclan en la paleta y son imposibles de separar. Pero merece la pena perder parte de ti mismo si es para tu futuro.

Tu futuro merece la pena.

"Thomas está vivo".

Flint se rompe delante de ti, aunque nadie que no seas tú lo sabría discernir. Se rompe en trozos pequeños y más pequeños hasta que es como arena, se escurre entre tus dedos y se va lejos de ti. Desapareces en ese momento y vuelve donde Thomas.

Está bien así.

No le puedes matar, no le quieres matar, así que le deshaces, y si una parte de ti se deshace en el proceso, bueno.

Tu futuro merece la pena.

Seguro que de repetírtelo te lo acabas creyendo.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [contained (self)destruction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535727) by [fatalesam (bitehard)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitehard/pseuds/fatalesam)




End file.
